Nur zu Besuch Just Visiting
by SenceLess
Summary: very short OneShot. Cassie/Pritkin. Just read the story. Darkfic. Betaed by SynthesiaTastesGrey
1. German version

_Story will be translated soon._

_Disclaimer:_ Wie immer gehört mir nichts. Leider.

_A/N:_ Diese Szene ist zwar kurz, aber es reicht für den Effekt. Auch wenn ich es geschrieben habe, kann ich es nicht wirklich verstehen, wie ich das zustande bringen konnte. Drama, Drama, Drama.

**Nur zu Besuch**

Gähnend streckte ich meine Arme, öffnete langsam meine Augen, als mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages begrüßten. Mit einem Blick auf den Wecker, der auf meinem Nachttisch stand, richtete ich mich verspannt auf, während ich mir geistesabwesend durch meine erdbeerblonden Locken fuhr. Meine Hand glitt wie jeden Morgen auf die rechte Seite meines Bettes und stellte nicht wirklich überrascht fest, dass sie leer war.

Eine Dusche würde mich sicher aufwecken. Den Gedanken gefasst suchte ich mir ein Handtuch und begab mich auch sofort unter das kühle Nass. Zu dieser Jahreszeit waren die Nächte immer so verdammt heiß und nicht aus dem Grund, den ich mir wünschte.

Ich genoss die 10 ruhigsten Minuten in meinem Alltagsleben. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass ich die 'guten', alten Zeiten jemals vermissen würde, aber wie man sieht, geschehen ab und zu doch noch Wunder.

Meine nächsten Gedankengänge beendete ich mit einem Knurren, da ich wusste, wenn ich diese weiter spinnen würde, würde ich sofort auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen und das darf auf keinen Fall geschehen. Heute war Sonntag, also mein wöchentliches Meeting. Ich wollte glücklich wirken, auch wenn ich mich nicht so fühlte.

In meinem flauschigen Handtuch gewickelt griff ich nach dem Föhn und machte mich ans Werk. Es dauerte etwas meine widerspenstigen Haare in den Griff zu bekommen, aber am Ende konnte ich einen Schrei der Verzweiflung nicht mehr für mich behalten. Wütend bürstete ich es, aber ohne Erfolg. Gott, ich hasste meine Haare, also ließ ich sie wie sie wollten. Wild und durcheinander.

Aus meinem übergroßen Schrank, den ich in Wirklichkeit nicht brauchte, suchte ich nach einem schwarzen, enganliegenden, knielangen Kleid mit Spaghetti-träger. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde wurde mein Unterfangen auch endlich belohnt und ich schwöre, da drinnen befanden sich Sachen, an die ich mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte. Vor dem Spiegel drehte ich mich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und entschied, dass ich gut genug aussah. Ich liebte dieses Kleidungsstück, es erinnerte mich an bessere Zeiten.

„Nicht schon wieder", tadelte ich mich selbst, als ich in die dazu passenden Sandalen hinein schlüpfte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen verbotenen Tagträumen zurück in die Gegenwart. Es war niemand anderes als Jonas, welcher mich mit traurigen Augen betrachtete. Wie oft wollte er mir noch diesen Blick zuwerfen? Ich konnte und wollte nicht aus meiner Haut.

„Cassie", seine Stimme war sanft wie Seide, versuchte mich zu trösten, „willst du schon wieder dahin? Kannst du nicht einfach loslassen?"

Ungläubig starrte ich den älteren Mann an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass meine Locken mir ins Gesicht schlugen.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Damit es dir endlich besser gehen kann, damit du wieder leben kannst."

„Leben", lachte ich emotionslos auf, so untypisch für mein altes Ich, „Das nennst du Leben? Ich kann nirgends wohin gehen, kann nicht machen, was ich will. Ich stecke hier in einem goldenen Käfig. Ja, ich bin sicher. Ja, ich habe Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf, aber das ist nicht alles, das ich will. Ich will-"

„Stopp, Cassie."

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit. Ich will mehr, als nur die Pythia sein. Aber das, was ich will, kann ich nicht mehr zurück bekommen. Also hör auf mir zu erzählen, dass ich leben soll."

Nein, nein, nein. Es lief alles so gut, bis Jonas auftauchte. Ich wollte nicht unglücklich dort auftauchten. Ein Fluch, den ich vor Jahren von Pritkin aufschnappte, entkam meinen Lippen. Jonas Reaktion bewies, dass er die Sprache kannte, was mich wiederum zum Lächeln brachte. Anscheinend verletzte es sein Ego. Das war gut, sehr gut sogar.

„Ich werde in ein paar Stunden zurückkommen. Tschüssi", ein kurzes Winken später sprang ich von meinem Wohnort (ich konnte es einfach nicht zu Hause nennen) zu meinem Treffpunkt in England.

Langsam ging ich zu meiner Bank, setzte mich und betrachtete die gerade erst aufgehende Sonne. Hinter mir befand sich der Wald und seine Bewohner, deren Geräusche ich lauschte. Es war so friedlich, idyllisch. Ich liebte diesen Ort.

„Hey, wie geht es dir? Meine Woche war relativ langweilig. Du weißt schon, immer das selbe. Jonas lässt dich grüßen."

Die Minuten verstrichen, während ich mich mit dir unterhielt. Es war der freudigste Tag in jeder neuen Woche, seit Monaten, Jahren.

„Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass es weh tut. Ich vermisse deinen Geruch, deine Augen, eine Berührungen", eine ungewollte Träne lief mir über die Wange, zerschellte in meinem Schoß in Tausend kleine Kristalle, „Jeden Tag frage ich mich, warum es so kommen musste, warum du mich allein gelassen hast. Und jedes verdammte Mal stelle ich fest, dass es meine verfluchte Schuld war. Nur wegen mir."

Aus einer Träne wurden zwei und aus den zwei wurden zehn. Ich ließ sie laufen. Hier durfte ich meine Schwäche zeigen.

„Ich muss wieder los, bevor Jonas noch verrückt wird", versuchte ich mich aufzuheitern, was mir aber nicht so wirklich gelingen wollte, aber ich hatte mich wieder so weit im Griff, dass ich mich wieder am Hof blicken lassen konnte.

Geräuschlos stand ich auf, trat auf den Stein zu, strich zart mit einer Hand darüber und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Es war eine Geste, die ich jedes Mal ausführte, aber nie leichter wurde.

„Ich liebe dich, John."

Widerwillig kehrte ich deinem Grab den Rücken, stieß einen gebrochenen Abschied und sprang zurück in meine persönliche Hölle.


	2. English version

_A/N:_ So one thing before you read this story. The idea was kind of born, when I was reading through some threads at Goodreads. Someone said that Cassie needs someone with the same lifespan. With the help of the song 'Nur zu Besuch' by Die Toten Hosen this FF was made.

Special thanks to **SynthesiaTastesGrey**. I gave you a mess and you worked really hard to get this thing wonderful. I love you for doing this. You are awesome.

**Just Visiting**

Yawning, I stretch my arms and open my eyes slowly to greet the first rays of the day. With a glance at the alarm clock I sit up, shrugging to relieve my constantly tense muscles and run an absent-minded hand through my strawberry-blond curls. Like every other morning my fingers clutch at the other side of the bed instinctively and find nothing. Not really surprising.

A shower will surely wake me up I think, groping for a towel and lurching under the soothingly cool spray. At this time of year the nights are always so damn hot and not the way I would've liked. It says a lot about my life that the best ten minutes of my day are spent in the shower. I'm sure you'd never believe that I miss the 'good' old days, but guess what – I do.

I jerk my head out the past with a growl, because I already know that if I keep stewing like this, I'll just collapse on the spot. And I really don't want that to happen, today of all days. Because today is Sunday, our weekly meeting. I want to look happy, even if I don't feel it.

I wrap myself up in my fluffy towel, grab the hair dryer and go to work. I yank furiously at my unruly hair with the brush but I get absolutely nowhere and in the end I can't help letting out a despairing shriek. God, I hate my hair! In the end, I leave it as it wants to be. Messy and wild.

I hunt through my ridiculously over-sized wardrobe for my favourite tight-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps. I finally find the damn thing after a good fifteen minutes of sighing, cursing and discovering things I didn't even know I owned, put it on and revolve in front the mirror, staring at my chaotic reflection. Good enough, I decide. I always wear this dress on Sundays. It reminds me of better times when -

"No! Not again," I snap aloud, slipping on sandals to match my beautiful dress.

A knock on the door pulls me away from my forbidden daydreams. It's none other than Jonas, who regards me with sad eyes. How many times is he going to have to give me that look before he realises I can't and won't change my behaviour?

"Cassie," he says gently. "Are you going again? Can't you let go?"

I stare at the older man incredulously and shake my head so violently that my curls slap against my face.

"Why should I?" I demand.

"So you can finally move on. So you can live again."

"Live." I let out an emotionless laugh, so different from the sound I would have made not so long ago. "You call this living? I can't go where I want, I can't do what I want, Hell, most days, I can't even wear what I want! I am stuck in a gilded cage here, Jonas. Yes, I'm safe. Yes, I have food and a roof over my head, but that's not all I want to have, what I want to be. I want - "

"Cassie, stop!" Jonas pleads, his face falling into the familiar lines of worry and pity.

"But it's the truth! I want more than just being the Pythia. But the only thing I want, I can never get back. So quit telling me that I should live!" I cry and all my suppressed emotions burst free.

No, no, no! I think desperately. It was all going so well, until Jonas showed up. I would have been happy when I went to you, if it weren't for him! One of your old curses escapes my lips and Jonas flinches, a shadow flitting over his face. Good. If there's one thing I learned from you, it's that the best cure for a bad mood is to spread it around with a shovel.

"See ya later," I chirp with renewed cheeriness. "Buh-bye!"

With a cheeky wave, I shift from my place of residence (I just can't call it home) to our meeting place in England. Slowly I make my way to our bank, sit down and watch the sun steal over the horizon, filling my lungs with the fresh morning air. It feels so good to be here. So right. I listen to the sounds of the forest and wakening birds. It's so peaceful, idyllic. I love this place.

Memories bubble up and a small smile graces my lips as I start.

"Hey. How are you? My week was pretty boring. You know, always the same. Jonas says hello."

The minutes fly by when I talk to you. It's been the happiest day of my week for months, though it feels like years.

"You know, I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss your smell, your eyes, your touch. I even miss your 'motivations' for training sessions."

A soft laugh ripples from my throat, accompanied by an involuntary tear running down my cheek to splash into thousands of small crystals on my lap.

"Every day I ask myself why it had to be this way, why you had to leave me all by myself. And every single time I realize it was all my fault. It's my own fault I can never have you back. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Because I can't. And it's tearing me apart."

Form one tear to two, from two to ten. I let them fall. Here with you, I can actually show weakness. No one hears my cries of loneliness. To be honest, I'm tempted to use my powers, but even as I think it, I can hear you snarling at me, cursing me for my stupidity.

"I have to go or Jonas will go crazy," I announce and attempt to calm down. I'm not exactly successful, but after a few moments, I feel halfway presentable.

I walk silently to the stone, give it one last, longing caress and press a kiss to its surface. I go through this little ritual every time I have to leave you but it never gets any easier.

"I love you, John."

Reluctantly, I turn my back on your grave, mutter a broken farewell and shift back into my own personal hell.


End file.
